My Northern Star
by fanfic-fanatic1197
Summary: Max Evans and Fang Patterson have been best friends since they were born in the same hospital, on the same day, and hour. Their families are neighbors and this is a tale of the two children as they grow up together. *Starts when they're six* R&R.
1. Chapter 1

6year old Max's POV

"Mmmmaaaaaxxxxiiiiii!" I heard Fang cry. I squealed and ran Futher across the green grass, giggling. I looked behind me to see Fang RIGHT behind me. I screamed, he reached out his hand to tag me, aaaannnndddd,

"DINNERRR!" Cried my mommy and Mary (a/n: Fang's mom). I stuck out my tongue triumphantly!

"Ha! Beat you Fangy P!"

"Whatever I was ALMOST about to tag you Maxi E!" screamed the six year old Fang smiling. I giggled. We grabbed hands and skipped off the the Patterson manor, for dinner.

"WAIT!" I said, screetching to a halt.

"What?" Asked Fang.

"Lets play a trick on our mommies!" I told Fang. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Rousers FOREVER!" he said slapping me a high five. [A/N: When y'all were little did y'all ever make little fake clubs? I remember when my friends an I used to do that! So that's pretty much their club name. The "Rousers", as in trouble makers."

"CHILDREN NOW!" screamed Mrs. Patterson. Fang reddened.

"Um maybe we should wait till after dinner..." said Fang

"Ooooohhhh is Fangy P scared of his ickle-mommy!" I asked, gigglig like the six year old I was.

"Who? ME! Oh Maxi E... Fang Christopher Patterson is Not scared of ANYTHING!" he said bravely, puffing out his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"CHILDREN GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" screamed my mom. Fang screamed like a girl and ran as fast as he could. I took off after him...

"Hey I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything!" I screamed.

"She said the 'B' word, she means buisness!" he screamed back to me. I giggled and ran to the house after my Fangy P.

"So Max tell us one more time how scared Mister big and mighty Fang was of us?" asked Mary. I giggled.  
>"Oh VERY scared! His face reddened and he took off running," I told her, sticking my tongue out at Fang. We sat around a table with the food in front of us. Fang frowned at this.<p>

"No! Well yes! Sarah [a/n: Max's mom] you used a bad word and it scared me!" Fang said defensively.

"Sssssuuurrrreeeee Fangy P," I told him rolling my eyes giggling. He huffed up and crossed his arms.

"May. I. Please. Be. Excused." Fang said sharply. We all went on eating with smiles.

"Nope," said my mom and Mary said at the same time, with their mouths full of mashed potatoes.

"Dddooonnnn'ttttt tttaaalllkkkk wwwwiiittttttthhhhhhhh yyyyoooouuuurrrrr mmmmoooouuuutttttttthhhhh mom!," Fangy and I said at the same time.

"Yyyyyyeeesssss ma'am, yyyyeeeeessssss sir!" they said with a sigh. Me and Fangy looked at each other and giggled. I took one more bite of my mashed potatoes and then I was done with them. I opened my mouth and showed Fangy the chewed up mashed potatoes. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" i said with my mouth wide open. "Eeeeewwwwwww!" said Fangy, looking away. I giggled.  
>"Mmmmaaaaxxxx," said Mary looking at me pointedly. I giggled and kissed her cheek.<p>

"Hey Fang! Man up!" said my mom.

"Yaaaaaaa!" I said laughing.

"I am very manly!" said Fang, puffing his chest out like a rooster.

"Do you have a tattoo!" I asked accusingly.

"No..."

"Then you're not a man! Naynanayna boo boo!" I screetched.

"Actually I do have one!" Fang said

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hu!"

"NO!"  
>"YES"<p>

"NO"

"YES"  
>"NO!<br>"YES!"  
>"Fine! Then show me!"<p>

"I can't..."

"Why? Because you don't have one!" I told him, giving him a superior smirk.

"No... It's on my butt! So THERE!" Fang said. I glared at him, biting down on my tongue to keep from saying something rude.

"I don't even care! Cuz I don't believe you!"

"Whatever Maxi E... Hurry up and come on! Let's go outside!"

I scooted back my chair with a screech, and jumped down, running out of the dining room after him.

"Race You!" He said. We took off as fast as we could. We hopped down the stairs, pushing and shoving each other. We ran into the living room, and Fangy pulled the back of my shirt and ran ahead of me. My face got red and I stomped my foot.

"CHEATER!" I said, angrily at him.

"NO! He said, turning to face me at the door. "It was smart strategy." I took a step towards him, but ran into the couch, and fell down. I clutched my leg and cried out in pain. Fangy ran up to me quickly and gasped,

"Are you okay!" I looked at him.

"I don't know... I'm going to try to stand up, and you look at it," I told him. I stood up and he knelt down on his knees to look. Then...

I TOOK OFF RUNNING. I burst out the door and into the green yard. A few seconds later, Fang came running out. "BEAT YOU!" I cried.

"CHEATER!" Fang said. I gave him my sweetest smile and said,

"NO! It was smart strategy." 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting!

Chapter 2- Meeting!

Authors Note: Before I start this, I'm going to describe the characters! A big problem in my last story was people complaining about how the people in my story looked different from in the book. Well... I don't want ONE complaint about it. This is my story, and this is fanfiction... I can shape the characters how I like them because it's my story!

Fang- Black Hair, and Black Eyes (of course) and really tan. He wears bright colors until he grows older!

Max: Blonde hair (which will darken as she ages) and emerald green eyes and tan.

Nudge: Nudge will not be African American in my story for ONE REASON and ONE REASON ONLY. It is ONLY because I want her to be twins with Iggy. Not because I have anything against black people. So she will have tan skin, Sapphire colored eyes, and golden curly hair.

Iggy: Golden hair, sapphire eyes... Twin to Nudge.

Angel and Gazzy aren't born yet. When they are they will be described!

***************

As Mary and Sarah watched their children shove, and race downstairs, warm smiles spread across their faces. "What're we going to do with them?" asked Sarah, laughing. Mary shook her head and replied,

"They sure do keep us young!" Mary sat back and sighed. It wasn't a sad or frustrated sigh... Just one of peace, and happiness.

"I really need to go to the grocery store!" Sarah said, "Max complains everyday that she has no pizza lunchables left!" At this, Mary laughed.

"You two can eat breakfast here tomorrow, and we can go after that! You know how much the kids love going to the grocery store!" Mary told her.

"Thank You! Now let's go watch some chick flicks downstairs!" Sarah exclaimed. Mary smiled and stood up to go watch movies with her bestfriend.

Meanwhile...

Max and Fang sat in the grass out side. "I'm bored..." Max groaned, rolling onto her stomach.

"I'm boreder..." said Fang unhappily.

"That's not even a word," Max retorted. Suddenly, Fang sat up in the grass,

"I know! Let's call a Rousers meeting!" he exclaimed.

"YA!" said Max.

Max and Fang sat in the treehouse with Iggy and Nudge, their best friends (other than each other of course). They had sat in there for about an hour eating snacks off the plate Sarah and Mary had made them, when finally, Max stood and said,

"Meeting in order! Okay... So we have decided to play a prank on our mommies!" Max said, smiling as her trouble making friends cheered. "So... Any ideas!" Max asked, grinning her toothy smile.

"How about... We put blue dye in their shampoo!" Nudge suggest.

"Nooooo... Sarah's in love with her hair!" Iggy said.

"Fine! You have a better idea Iggy!" Nudge said irritably.

"Hmmmm... WAIT! I know!" Iggy said.

"Yesssssss?" said Fang.

"How about we play the trick on someone else that way we don't have to worry about getting in trouble!" Iggy said.

"Brilliant," said his sister (A/N: Nudge) slapping him a high five.

"Okay... We go to the grocery store tomorrow! Mommy always goes there on Tuesday! We'll see if you two can come with us! We can play it there!" said Max.

"We have swimming lessons tomorrow!" complained Nudge.

"Maybe some other time..." Fang said sadly. Nudge sighed, upset, when everyone heard a honk outside. Four tiny heads popped out the large window of the wooden tree house to see a Blonde haired lady standing by her white suburban, waving at her children to come on. All the children climbed out of the tree house as fast as they could, running towards the car. Max ran ahead of everyone, racing across the lawn, plowing into Lauren (A/N: Nudge and Iggy's mom). She hugged Lauren tightly and then turned around and gloated,

"Ha Ha! I goooot theeee firsssstttt huuuggggg!" Everyone pouted and sadly hugged Lauren, while she stood there and laughed lovingly.

The 'first hug' was a contest between all the children. They always wanted to first hug when they saw the moms, or when their dads came home. Fang tugged on Lauren's sun dress and said, "Can Nudge and Iggy stay the night?" Lauren smiled at Fang, sweetly.

"No, sorry Fang... They have early swimming lessons in the morning! Maybe next time! You and Max say hi to your mommies for me though, okay?" Lauren replied, and Nudge and Iggy reluctantly climbed into the car. Fang sighed... And tightly hugged Lauren, then turned to Max and shouted,

"HA! I got the LAST hug!" Max rolled her eyes, as well as a six year old possibly could.

"Who cares?" She said. Fang shrugged his shoulders like, 'whatever.'

"Race you?" Fang asked.

"No! Because you're a cheater," Max said, glaring at him. Lauren laughed at the children's exchanged and waved as she climbed into the Suburban and started to drive away, down the long gravel road.

The two kids watched them drive away, before turning to walk back to the house. "What do you wanna do now?" Fang asked. He was answered by a loud yawn from Max. "Let's go watch movies with Mommy and Sarah," he told her.

"Yaaaa... I'm getting sleepy." Max said. Fang shook his head.

"Max! It's only six thirty!" He said, looking at the tiny watch on his wrist. Max looked at him and shrugged.

About three minutes later, the children walked through the hall, going towards the livingroom when they heard loud screaming. They stopped and looked at each other with wide eyes and raced to the livingroom, burst through the door to see...

Sarah and Mary jumping up on the couch screaming, "PICK EMILY! PICK EMILY!" frantically at the TV screen. Max and Fang stood there awkwardly, until Sarah and Mary slowly turned around, seeing them.

"OH! Ummm... Hi guys!" said Sarah, jumping up off the couch. Mary followed the suit. But as they looked at their children, all they saw was a pair of obsidian, and emerald colored eyes staring widely at the TV screen. Then, they simultaneously screamed and started running around in circles as Fang screamed,

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" and Max screamed,

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! PLEEEAASSEEEEE!" The two mothers turned around to see Emily and Brad in a tight lip lock scene. But instead of turning it off the television to spare the children's eyes, the looked at each other and screamed,

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" and started dancing around like crazy.

A/N: Okay! Hope y'all are liking it so far.(: hahaha. I know the chapters are short, but if they're short, I update faster... If they're long, I update quite a bit slower. Review and tell me which one you'd rather have me do!

Reviews= Happiness; Brooke's Happiness= Updates; Updates= Reading; Reading= Reviewers Happiness.

YAY! Everyone's Happy if you JUST Review! 3 :D 


	3. The Kingdom

Chapter 3-

After everything had calmed down, the children climbed up on couch together, while Mary put on Ice Age, since the children found the squirrel extremely comical. They pulled the fluffy zebra blanket around themselves and tiredly looked at the large TV screen. Mary and Sarah sat on the couch next to the kids. The movie started, and the whole room was peaceful and quiet, except for the flashing of the screen, and the sound coming from the TV.

Minutes passed bye that slowly turned into hours. The TV suddenly turned dark, indicating that the movie was over. Sarah turned towards the children to tell them to go to their rooms and go to sleep. But all they saw was Max curled up next to Fang fast asleep with her little head on his tiny shoulder. His head was rested on hers, and the blanket was wrapped tightly around them. They snored quietly. "Awwwwwwww," said Sarah, making Mary turn her head. Mary looked at them and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Oh my goodness. That is so cute!" She said. She pulled out her phone and took a picture, the flash almost blinding. Fang stirred from the bright light. He then sat up, making Max wake up in the process.

"Fangy!" She whined, upset that he had woken her up. She balled her little hands into fists and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry Maxy," Fang yawned. "Momma, take me to bed!" Fang told Mary, holding out his arms, for her to carry him to bed. She picked him up and cradled him lovingly. Maxy held her arms out to Sarah. Sarah smiled and picked up Max, gently kissing her forehead.

The mothers walked up two flights of stairs holding their lives tightly in their arms. Sarah pushed Fang's door open with her foot, and it gently glided across the white carpet until she was able to walk through. She laid Max down on the bottom bunk of Fang's bunk bed and covered her up with the plaid, blue comforter. Mary set Fang on the ground, and he clumsily climbed up the ladder to the top bunk. He pulled up the covers up to his chin. The two mothers stood there side by side looking at their children. Max and Fang glared and then simultaneously said, "Don't ever wake us up again!" and then grumpily pulled the covers over their head. Mary and Sarah giggled quietly and then left the room, going downstairs to the living room once more.

Once the women were downstairs they started "Fool's Gold," one of their favorite movies. They settled on the leather recliners and watched the TV. After about five minutes Sarah quietly asked Mary, "Has he sent you a letter yet?" Mary looked down at her hands and replied,

"I got one about a week ago. I don't think I could've possibly of been happier. But then he said he didn't know if he would even be able to be home for Christmas. How does he even know that? Christmas in four months away... I just miss him so much," Mary said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Sarah leaned over, and hugged her best friend tightly.

"We both knew it would be hard having husbands in the army, Mary..." Sarah said.

"Yes! But I didn't know it would be THIS hard!" Mary cried.

"Mary... Our husbands are out in a different country, fighting constantly for us, our children, our friends, our country! We can't be selfish, asking for them to just stop. Of course it will hurt. Of course we'll miss them... But of it weren't for them. We'd have no rights. Our children would be working in a factory by the time they were eight. We're LUCKY they're doing this... Just remember that. I love you Mary! The most we can do is pray they come home. God's will shall be done." Sarah said, gently.

The two mothers chatted a while longer, then watched the movie. After the TV screen blackened, indicating the end of the movie, Sarah stood, hugged Mary, and went to Fangs room to get Max.

Max's POV

I saw a bright flash of light, almost blinding. I shut my eyes really tightly, and pulled the pillow over my head. "Fangyyyy," I groaned. I heard a woman's laugh and I looked to see my mom standing by a blue wall. I suddenly realized I wasn't at Fang's house anymore. Mom must of carried me home! I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and yawned. Mom came and sat on my bed and looked at me with one of the happiest expressions I think I've ever seen. I was about to ask what she was so happy about, when she pulled out a tiny white envelope from her pocket. I squealed and jumped in her lap. She gave me the envelope, and I carefully ripped it open. I could read, but not that well... I WAS only in first grade! So I pulled the letter out of the envelope and handed it to mommy. She read:

"To: My Princess & My Queen.

I love both of you very much! I know this letter isn't too long, but I'm writing as much as I can in the time limit. It looks as if I can be home for Christmas! I can't wait to see both of you. I miss you two so incredibly much! Max, make sure your mommy is taking extra good care of our kingdom! Tell Mary & Fangy I said hello, and that I can't wait to see them either. I have to go now, I'll see y'all soon! Lots of Love,

Your King."

I bit my lip... I missed my daddy so much. I could remember him reading me my favorite bed time stories, and dancing while he cooked pancakes in the kitchen.. I remember small, random things from before he went into the army. Before he went to the army, he would always call me his Princess! So I called him my King, and before we knew it, mommy became the Queen, and our manor became the kingdom. It was a little joke with Daddy. I missed him. I missed him. I missed him...

Reviews= Happiness; Brooke's Happiness= Updates; Updates= Reading; Reading= Reviewers Happiness.

Hahaha. Okay! So I have to apologize time's a million for the long long long wait on the update! But we were on vacation! And I had no computer! When we got back, I had serious writers block.. :/ it's the worst! I hate it! Well again, sorry! Now for the most important part of the authors note... My best friend, Abby is writing a story now! She is an AMAZING writer! You all HAVE to go read her story! I'm not updating until her story has at least 15 reviews! You guys can do it! You'll love her story, she is very talented, and has supported me through all of my Fanfic stories, and I plan to do the same for her! Her story's name is "Remember Me," and her penname is "Abbs1996." If you want an update, go check it out! 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note;

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry X100000000000000

I am so incredibly beyond sorry that I haven't updated in 928262514436501837462 years... But I had the next THREE chapters written.. & they were LOOOONG & took me a long time to write. Then I updated my iPhone to the 5.0 & I lost all of my apps, contacts, pictures, and music! So I lost the app I was writing on, & lost ALL of the story! I literally cried for an hour straight. I was so upset. :(

So it's taken me a while to get over, & I just now figured I may as well explain why I stopped writing on this story.. I also have other news.. :/ Please don't shoot me. -_- but I really think I should discontinue this story! I'm just not feeling it anymore after all this! Buuuuuut... I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE, I'm going to write another one! On one condition:  
>You have to review &amp; tell me what you want my new story to be over!<p>

Here's the rules:

1. MUST be a Maximum Ride Story with Fang & Max as the main characters.

2. Preferably no wings.

Actually, that's pretty much it! Im pretty basic! Not that picky! Thanks! & again, I'm super sorry! I love you guys, & thanks for all my followers, readers, & reviewers! Don't know what I'd do without you guys! 


End file.
